


Pay the price

by BitterSparks



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Punishment (sort of), Swearing (a bit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something changed after Singapore 2013. Heikki had to make sure it won't happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay the price

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of thanks to LoveOfMyLife and detentionlevel for the help, support and beta! ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: Never happend. All made up. Just fantasy.

Sebastian was on fire. 

Not literally, but he felt like his skin, his lungs, even his mind were burning.  
He felt the burning heat of his body even as the soft chill from the air conditioning swept over his naked form.

But the heat, the heat in him, deep in his guts and all over him was stronger. The cool wind wasn’t enough.

He needed more. 

His lips opened senselessly, begging.

“Fuck… More, more.”

He needed more.

Always. Ever. More.

A rush of protests left his mouth as Heikki suddenly stopped and left him helpless on the edge, craving for more.

He panted.

“Fuck, seriously, Heikki! You can’t stop… not now! Come on.” He didn’t care that he whined, that he probably sounded like a spoiled little brat, just like Heikki called him all the time.

There was a sound but he realised it far too late that it was a laugh. Heikki was laughing at him and Sebastian felt his face flush even more. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to catch his breath. 

Damn Finns!

Damn this Finn. 

“That was enough, you crossed the line,” Heikki told him coolly and Sebastian groaned as Heikki moved and a wave of pleasure spread through him. 

Heikki couldn’t be serious. He couldn’t be, right?

“You’re fucking kidding, right? You can’t be serious.” There was no way to hide the disbelief -- or the neediness in his voice. 

Too many moans had escaped him in the last hour and his throat felt raw, his voice hoarse. 

Sebastian sighed desperately when Heikki shook his head and tried to pull out but Sebastian crossed his ankles behind the small of Heikkis back to stop him from moving further away. He wasn’t willing to let go of his trainer.

“I’m sorry!” The words were out of his mouth before he was able to think about them. “I’m so sorry! Won’t do it again, please!”

His fingers clutched at Heikki’s skin, his waist, his shoulders -- every reachable part of the bright, strong body above him. Seb tried his best to make Heikki stay, to make him continue what they were doing before he made the same mistake again. 

“I’m so fucking sorry.” He bit lips the second the words slipped out, groaning in frustration. He didn’t mean to say that! Honestly!

“Even with your ‘special credit’…”, Heikki pointed out, while he elicited a whimper from Sebastian by thrusting his hips forward. “…you’ve gone too far this time. No more fun for you. Pay the price first.”

Sebastian couldn’t believe it, clutched himself tighter to Heikki in the effort to hold him there, inside of him.

“You can’t be serious!” 

Sebastian couldn’t believe Heikki would be so cruel. Not his trainer. Not his Finn… Oh wait... He was thinking about Heikki. “As-long-as-you-can-complain-you-can-work”-Heikki.  
Heikki could be so cruel.

“Please!” he begged, trying his best to look slinky, willing, irresistible… and most especially he tried to look like he was really, really sorry for doing it again. 

Heikki shook his head and pressed his lips together. He didn’t want Sebastian to see his smile, nor did he want to let him know how aroused he really was. 

“Pay the price…” His voice turned into a low growl when Sebastian squeezed his muscles around him, pulling him further into the hot body beneath him. Heikki moaned and could – as usual - feel Sebastian’s winning smile, too sure that he’d get what he wanted. The Finn pushed himself back up and pressed one hand down on Sebastian’s strong chest, feeling the muscles tense under his fingers. It was hard to stick to the plan and not give into Sebastian. Sebastian knew his weakness too well. 

“Pay the bill or I’ll stop.”

Heikki hoped that Sebastian wasn’t in the mood to test his boundaries. 

He stroked Sebastian’s chest and played with the right nipple, hard and pink, squeezing it to make Sebastian moan. Shivers ran over his spine, setting his body on fire. So adorable. 

“100 dollars in the ‘No more swearing’ jar. Right now.”

A smirk tugged at his lips when Sebastian threw his head back and mumbled something; definitely trying not to break the rule again.  
“Well…” 

Sebastian’s lips were deep red and Heikki swallowed hard when the pink tongue darted out to lick them, leaving them shiny and wet. 

“Right now I don’t have my pants so…”

A small giggle escaped his throat, accompanied by a little move upwards with his hips.

“…maybe you should finish first and than I can pay the bill?”

Heikki was very aware of the wicked glint in Sebastian’s big blue eyes, the sparks dancing in them, the challenge in every move Sebastian made and in every word he said.

Heikki gritted his teeth and sit back, leaving Seb’s inviting body. He closed his eyes to stay strong when the younger one tried to catch him. He was more than eager to give Sebastian what he wanted, but this time, it would be on his terms. 

“I don’t want something like Singapore to happen again. You know that. If you can’t follow the rules you have to pay for it.”

He hold Sebastian’s gaze, trying not to show his wishes, to throw Sebastian back on the bed, bury himself deep inside the tight, hot body, feeling the blood run though his veins, the heat around his cock…

“I don’t give a fuck about the shit that happened in Singapore,” Sebastian muttered and Heikki slapped his thigh sharply in response.

“101 dollars for you, you mouthy little shit,” he said and pointed at Sebastian’s jeans. 

Sebastian sighed heavily as he sat up, leant to one side to grab his jeans. At least his clothes were close to him this time, not like last week when they were still in the pool downstairs and… damn Finn. Rules first… he hated those damn rules. 

He fished the money out of his wallet and smirked as he offered it to Heikki before snuggling against him, his lips roaming above the soft skin of the Finn’s neck. It tasted fucking sweet. He hummed against Heikki’s lips when the Finn kissed him. His tongue darted out to slip inside the hot tightness of Heikki’s mouth, playing with him.  
He withdrew from Heikki to look at his face, tracing a hand down the muscled body, finding Heikkis hard cock and playing with him, eliciting a deep moan from him.

Sebastian’s smile went smug. 

“You call me a greedy little shit while you make me pay for sex?”

A sharp wave of arousal washed through him when Heikki groaned and leant into his touch. Heikki loved the eagerness in Sebastian’s voice. 

“If I’m greedy what are you? A whore?” Sebastian giggled.

Heikki frowned and Sebastian had not a chance to react before the Finn took all his breath away.

“You will pay for that, Sebastian.”

Heikkis dark voice dripped in Sebastian’s ear and he shivered, giving himself completely to the mercy of the older man and loving every second of it.

“We’ll see,” he whispered as he spread kisses across Heikkis skin, getting drunk on the taste and the feel of him.

 

Sebastian was completely spent, his face flushed.  
His fingers tangled sleepily through Heikki’s damp hair and a smile spread over his face when he got a low sigh in response.

“I love you.”

The words hung loud in the air only supported by their laboured breath and the rustling of used linen.  
Sebastian’s heart beat harder when Heikki’s hand covered his own, and he shivered when soft lips pressed a kiss to the back of his hand.

“I love you too,” Heikki responded and Sebastian’s stomach flipped as he turned on his back. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you have to put another 34 dollars in the jar.”

Sebastian growled and the Finn laughed, the tender moment broken. 

“Bonehead…. really, Sebastian?” 

His skin was sweaty and flushed, he felt weak to the bone and absolutely happy – all because of Sebastian – and getting his way was just a bonus.

“You called me slut!”, Sebastian argued. “That wasn’t nice either.”

Heikki grabbed his shoulders and pulled Seb close.

“But you are.” He made his point and wrapped his fingers around Sebastian’s waist. “And I love it.”


End file.
